Reunited
by scifigirl77
Summary: An old friend comes to Reed's apartment, saying she was on Doom's ship and she was affected like them. She wants their help to deal with these powers and the secret she finds out. AU JohnnyXOC. R
1. Old Friends

Jessica Donner walked into the Baxter Building and went over to the counter. "Yes, I would like to know Reed Richards apartment number?"

"Yes, he's on the top floor."

"Thank you." She walked over to the elevator and hit the button for the top floor.

Jessica knew Reed and the rest of the gang from college. They had all been friends, but she had grown distant since Johnny crashed the simulator into a wall. She had gotten so mad at him because she had liked him a lot and just a few weeks before the crash, he said he might like her as well. Then he sneaks in models and crashes. They had a huge fight and hadn't seen each other since. Except on the shuttle.

She was on Von Doom's space ship when the storm hit. He had recruited her to help load and unload everything. She had seen her four friends walking and wanted to call out but didn't get the chance. When the storm hit, she was exposed and had changed like them.

Recently, she had heard about them as the Fantastic Four and decided that if anyone could help her, it was Reed. So here she was, on the top floor and knocking on his door.

He answered and said, "Jess? Is it you?"

"Yes. Hi Reed."

"Hi." They hugged. "Come in. Everyone else is here. Sue, Ben, Johnny come here!"

Oh great, it's Johnny, Jess thought as they all appeared. He was the only one who saw her and looked at his feet.

"Jess," said Sue in happiness. She knew what had happened between Jess and Johnny and was on Jess's side. They hugged. "It's good to see you again."

"You too. Hi Ben." She smiled at him.

"You're not flinching or running away," he said.

"That's because you're still the Ben Grimm I know. Now come here and give me a hug." They both went toward each other, met halfway and hugged.

She turned to Johnny and gave him a look of anger and sadness. "Hello, Johnny," she said, making sure he knew how she still felt. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has. Nice to see you again."

"You, too." She turned to Reed. "I was on the ship with you guys. I was affected, too."

"What's your power?" Ben asked.

"Telekinesis."


	2. Powers

Reed took Jessica, ran a few tests to be absolutely sure, let her go sit and watched as she took Johnny's meal from him without moving from the chair. "Hey!" yelled Johnny . Jessica had a smug look on her face.

"Telekinesis, definitely," said Reed as he went to check results from the test.

It was then that Jessica noticed Sue's engagement ring. "Oh my god! Who proposed? Reed?"

"Yes, finally."

"Congratulations. Oh we need to throw a party."

"I don't get it," Reed interrupted. "Victor never told us you were on board. We thought it was only the five of us."

"Nope. I was there too."

"Why telekinesis?" asked Ben.

"I'm not sure. All I can remember is that I wanted something new in my life other than my daily life. Plus, Victor, who never liked me, said that my only job on there was to unload and load and I was bored out of my skull, thinking that I wanted more to do other than move thing when the cloud hit."

"So because of these thoughts, the cloud altered you to have telekinesis," said Johnny.

"I guess."

"The tests are in." Reed ran and grabbed them, then came back. "As different as ours. Ok now what do you want to do?"

"Stay here and help Sue plan."

"I like that idea," said Sue.

"It'll be good to have you here," said Ben. They were always closer than most of them. "We missed you."

"Let's go set up a room," Sue suggested. She and Jessica went into one of the spare rooms and Sue said, "You're sure you'll be ok with living in the same house as Johnny?"

"Oh yeah. I can handle him. Remember, I can make him think he lost something just by making float away, like I took his food. I can keep him on his toes."

"Oh this will be fun," said Sue. She smiled as they made the bed.


	3. Sorry

Johnny was nervous about Jessica staying with them. It was true, he had said something along the lines of I love you, but then she had expected him to commit to her. He hadn't been ready. Besides he wasn't that type of guy. So he had brought in a couple of models and crashed the simulator. She had become furious about it and said she hated him. He didn't hate her, though. He just couldn't bear to look her in the eyes anymore.

She had come back, saying she had powers of her own. He couldn't believe she had been on board and he was never told. If he had known, he would gone to her say sorry. But now was as good a time as any. He went to her room, was about to knock, then became nervous and ran into his room.

Why the hell did he get so nervous around her? Did he truly love her? Was he ready for commitment?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessica was sitting in her room. Reed and Sue had gone out to get wedding stuff. Ben went out with his girlfriend. She was nice, good for Ben.

She thought she heard someone come up to the door, but no one knocked. Johnny, she thought. She had seen how he couldn't look at her. Maybe he wanted to patch things up between them. Or maybe he wanted to get something from the room, maybe his phone book.

Jessica had taken it from him right before Sue and Reed had left. Sue said it was the perfect thing to take.

She was deep in thought when she heard Johnny yell, "Where is it!" Ah, the phone book. Now he finds out it's gone.

He came to the door and asked her if she had seen it. "No. I never saw. I don't even know where your room is, Johnny." She started to smile the same way she always had when she lied. And Johnny noticed it.

"Liar! Where is it? God, I wish I had your power so I could find it easier."

"Try actually looking," she said and shut the door in his face. She laid down on her bed with a smile. He would never find it, because Sue had put it in her purse which was now far away.

He came knocking again ten seconds after she shut the door on him. "What do you want now?"

"I just want to say sorry." And he shut the door and left.


	4. Out to Dinner

"That's all he said!" exclaimed Sue when Jessica told her what had happened while she was out. They were in Jessica's room. "He's trying to patch things up."

"Key word trying. I want him to say more than sorry. I want him to tell me he truly loves me and will commit. But sorry is a step in the right direction. And he did ask me if I wanted to go to dinner tomorrow with him. I think I'll say yes."

"You better say yes! I can tell you for a fact, because he's my brother, he has waned to say sorry since it happened. He told me that himself."

"If he really loved me why did he have to bring in those two models!"

"Because I'm stupid," Johnny said. He was standing outside the door and had heard this last statement. Sue got up and opened the door.

"Ok, I'm going to leave. Johnny, come see me when you two are done talking," Sue said as she got up and left.

"I will come to dinner with you tomorrow," said Jessica, her head down.

He walked over to her, bent and looked at her face and said, "I'll come get you at six, deal?" She nodded. He smiled and left to talk to his sister.

She was waiting right outside. She looked at him and said, "Screw this up and I swear I'll kill you. Got it?"

"You know, you can be really scary. I won't screw up, scout's honor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the restaurant, Johnny was fingering his bread stick, deep in thought about what to say next. He wanted to tell Jessica that he loved her, but was so nervous, he had already gone into the men's room twice to try to boost his morality. Needless to say, he failed both times.

"Johnny," said Jessica, breaking his thought process. "What's wrong? You look like you're going to throw up."

"Jess," he started. He couldn't believe how hard this was! He decided he would just say and see her reaction. "I love you."

She smiled. "Last time you said that, you had two models and crashed the simulator. What should I expect this time?"

"This." He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips.

When he pulled away, he saw a look of amazement on her face. He smiled. "I didn't see that coming," she said. "Wow. You really mean it this time?"

"Yep."

When they got home, they were holding hands and laughing. Sue jumped up and said, "What happened? Yesterday she hated you and now she's laughing with you?"

"I'll have to tell you in the morning, Sue. I need sleep," said Jessica.

"Me too. Good night," said Johnny. He kissed Sue on the cheek and Jessica on the lips and he went off to his room.

"Night all," called Jessica as she went into her room, smiling all the way. Finally, Johnny had done what she only dreamed he would do.


	5. Accept Reality

"Jess!" yelled Ben. "You got a letter!"

She opened her room door. "Thanks, Ben." She gave im a kiss on the cheek and went back inside her room.

The letter had no return address. She opened and pulled out the letter. She saw it was from the people she hired to do a background check on her. Before she went on Doom's ship, she had received a letter from her parents saying she had been adopted. Since then, she had wanted to find out who her real family was.

She read, "Dear Ms Donner, I have completed the background check you wanted. According to the attached sheet, you are a part of the Von Doom family. In fact, you are the sister of Victor Von Doom."

_What_, she thought. She pulled out the other piece of paper that was in the envelope and read it. It only confirmed what the letter had said.

She couldn't believe it. She had always hated Victor. Now she hated him even more.

Jessica became very private afterwards. Everyone in the apartment noticed it. They couldn't figure out why. She hadn't gone out with Johnny in a while and to help Sue with the weddings she would just hand Sue a piece of paper with her writing on it. Finally, after a few days, Ben decided to confront her.

She let him into her room. When he got in, he immediately saw how depressed and reclusive she was. "Jess, what's wrong?"

She just got up, went over to her dresser, picked up the letter and handed it to him. She sat back down as he read it.

"Well, I never expected this," he said after finishing it. "You must be angry."

"A little. Just when things start going my way, this happens and I can't deal with it. I don't know what to do, Ben." She started to cry.

"Oh, Jess, come here." She fell into his massive arms and cried on his shoulder. "We can help you. I'll go tell the others and we can deal with this together. That's what friends are for."

"Ok. Go now. I'll come out in a minute." He nodded and left the room.

As she was composing herself, her laptop dinged, telling her she had a new email. She looked at the email. It was from Victor Von Doom. But the four had frozen him and sent him off to Latvia. According to this, he was hiding out back in town. And he wanted to meet with her.

She decided to reply. "No, Victor. I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone!"

She wanted so much for this to be a crazy dream, but had to go out to her friends and accept reality.


	6. Friendship

"You're sure that's what the letter said?" asked Johnny. Ben had just told them and couldn't believe a word of it.

"Yea. Here read it for yourself." Ben handed him Jess's letter. He could tell by everyone's faces that they were in shock.

"Hey still talking about me?" Jess came out trying to look happy but ultimately failing. She saw all of their looks and said, "I know. I hate it as much as you do. But I can't help it. You know what's worse?" She was about to tell them about the email she had just gotten but decided against it for some reason.

"What's worse?" Sue asked.

"Uh... never mind. Forget it."

"Ok, whatever you say."

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Reed.

"Stay here if it's ok. This is the happiest I've been, and I won't let some stupid background check ruin it."

"That's the fighter we know and love," Ben said with a smile. "Just remember, if you need anything, talk to one of us or all of us, ok? Don't hold it in like that."

"I will, don't worry." She thanked everyone and decided to get something to drink. She walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge with her powers, grabbed the juice and a glass, poured it, put it away and sat down, the whole time trying to hod back tears. Tears that she was a Von Doom. Tears that she had been contacted by Victor. Tears that she was keeping a secret from all of them. It would be hard, but she could manage.

**AN: Sorry it's kinda short, but I'll try to make the others longer.**


	7. Agreed

The emails kept coming from Victor. They always said the same thing, meet me in my old building. She was afraid to say yes.

She and Johnny went on a date a few days after she told them about her heritage. Johnny was nervous about something, but she had no idea what. They were eating their meal when she looked up and could've sworn she saw Victor walk in. He looked right at her and she looked down at her plate. When she looked up again, she couldn't see him.

She needed to get a grip. This wasn't good for her to keep seeing him everywhere. She looked at Johnny to say she had to go to the lady's room, but he chose this moment to prove his commitment. He walked over to her and bent down on one knee. "Please, Jessica. I should have done this back in college but you know me, too stupid to think. But I'm asking you now, please be my wife. I love you more than anything. Please."

He pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring. It had a diamond in the middle and was surrounded by smaller diamonds. "Oh my gosh. Johnny, the ring is gorgeous. Yes, I'll marry you."

When they got home, they told everyone the news. She went into her room, exhausted. Her laptop had a message saying she had three more emails. Two were the usual from Doom, come meet me, blah blah. But the third, which was also from Victor, was different. It said, "I saw the boy propose to you tonight. I was in the same restaurant. It was a beautiful speech. Now that you're engaged, I think I should give you a proper congratulations in person. Please come meet me my sister. All I want is one little meeting."

"Fine, one." She replied. "But only once. Never again after." She set it for a week later.

She hoped none of the others heard about this. She had a feeling Victor didn't want them to know that he was back in town. After the meeting, she would tell them and they could go kick his butt again. Simple as that.


	8. The Meeting

Jessica was walking around the lot where she was to meet Victor. She had gotten here twenty minutes early. She had told everyone that she had gone to the mall to get something for the wedding. Sue had wanted to come but Jess had said she wanted it to be a surprise and Sue had reluctantly agreed.

She was deep in thoughts of Sue's wedding and now her own, when she heard footsteps. Victor came into view. "Hello, Jessica. It's been a while." He smiled.

"Tell me why you wanted to meet me so I can be away from you."

"Oh, Jess. I was hoping we could get to know each other again, seeing as how we're related now. Please."

"Ok. My name's Jessica. I'm 29 years old" yeah right, she thought. "I live with some old friends. I'm getting married to the love of my life soon. Anything else? Oh yeah, I have telekinesis. What else do you want to know? Nothing. Ok then I can leave."

"Why are you in such a hurry? I'm the only family you have..."

"No. My family is Johnny, Sue, Reed and Ben. Nowhere was your name mentioned."

"Accept this as a good thing, Jessica. I have."

"Yes, that's probably because you want me to be just like you. You want me to think that these powers make us gods. Well, they don't. Get over your power madness and accept that."

"Do you know why you we're adopted as a chid? My- sorry- our father didn't want a daughter to inherent everything. Never did. So he made our mother put you up for adoption."

"Wow. That sounds like something you would do, Victor."

"If that's how you truly feel, then there's no point in talking anymore. Good bye, Jessica."

"Finally." Then she thought of something. "Hey! I'm older than you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason. Now leave me alone." She walked back to her car and actually went to the mall. She had told the truth. She had seen something she thought Sue would love for the wedding.

It had been about an hour after her meeting with Victor. While she was getting it, her phone rang. It was Johnny. "Jess, hurry up. Reed and Sue went out earlier and I just got a call from- you won't believe this- Von Doom saying he had them captured. Come back1 we need your help!" He hung up.


	9. Plans of Freedom

Jessica got back to the apartment to find Ben waiting for her. "Where's Johnny?"

"Hot head went to look for Doom, Reed and Sue. No doubt Vic got him too."

"Great. I'm marrying an idiot. Let me try to find him. Come on." She led him into her room and grabbed her laptop. "He's been contacting me, asking if I wanted to meet him. Eventually I said yes to get him away from me and now this is happening. I think I can talk to him by replying and saying what he wants to hear. Maybe then he'll tell me where he is." She stared typing the message.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ben.

"I don't know. I was being stupid and it's gotten my friends and fiancé kidnaped. I need to fix it."

"I'm here for you. So what does want to hear?"

"That these powers make us gods, yada yada. The usual stuff. Ok all done. Send. Now we wait for a reply."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victor was in his old apartment. Reed, Sue and Johnny were locked away, and Victor had made sure that their powers wouldn't help them in there. He was sitting in his chair, trying to think of how to get Ben and Jessica when his computer dinged. He had received a message. And it was from his sister.

"Victor, after thinking about what you said to me about our powers making us gods. I want to meet again. It would be easier if I came to you instead of somewhere out. Tell me where you are. I swear I believe you. Please believe me as your sister."

"It's a trick," he said out loud. "Who does she think she's kidding? But this could work to my advantage. Get them here and trap them with the others. Yes." He decided to reply back, saying he was in his apartment and to come over when she was ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessica and Ben had worked out the rest of the plan. She would distract Victor and Ben would find the others, free them and fight Victor together. So long as he said ok.

They got the reply half an hour later, saying she could come when she was ready. They decided to go now.


	10. Sibling Rivalry

**AN: ok here's the big fight. Keep in mind I have had writer's block and this was all I could think of. Sorry about lack of detail in beginning. Enjoy!**

"Hello," Jessica said through the intercom to Doom's apartment. "I'm here."

"Yes. Come right up."

She opened the door and stepped through. Ben was waiting in their apartment for her to call him and say where the gang was. It wasn't the best idea, but it was all they had.

The plan went well, until when Ben found where everyone was, someone was waiting for him and locked him in there with the rest of the Fantastic Four. Doom was alerted and now he could begin the final stages of his plan; get rid of his sister.

"Ok, Jess. Truth time. You didn't come here to tell me what I want to hear because that's not what you believe."

"You're right. I came here for my friends. But I'm guessing you already knew that and that's why you agreed to this meeting. Therefore, I would bet that you have captured Ben by now and that's something we took in to consideration when we thought up this plan. Now, you want to kill me, don't you?"

"You're a very smart person, sis. Yes, that's right. And I think it will be an easy job." He sent his electric power at her. But she counteracted, using her telekinetic power to bend it away from herself and at the window. Then she raised her hand and Doom flew across the room, hitting the opposite wall.

"Oh yes, very easy," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben had informed the others of everything when he was put in the room with them. "Now we need to get out of here," he finished.

"But how?" asked Sue.

"Using your force field and my strength. Ok, I'll stand here, right in front of the door. Sue, send your field at me." She did and Ben and the door flew to the other end of the hall. They had taken out the guard along the way. "Good. Now to find Jess and Vic."

As Ben said this, they heard a loud crash come from the living room. They looked at each other and ran toward the sound.

They saw Victor standing, the wall behind him destroyed. He sent another electric shock at her and she bent it right back at him, shocking him right in the stomach. He fell to the ground, electrocuted and no longer breathing.

"Wow," said Johnny. "Very nice."

"Thanks. Now, never go after someone alone again, got it?" she said.

"Fine." They both laughed and kissed.


	11. Glowing Days and Nights

Sue and Reed and Johnny and Jessica were married the same day, about two months after the fight with Dr Doom. Both receptions were beautiful. A couple days later, while those four were off on their honeymoon, Victor Von Doom was buried, declared officially dead.

Jessica didn't join the Fantastic Four with her husband and new sister and brother in law. She was a backup person. If the four needed saving, she came and helped.

Ben married his girlfriend when everyone was back from their honeymoon. That was as beautiful as the other weddings. Everything was perfect. On all wedding days, each bride glowed with happiness.

One night in the cemetery, a night guard was patrolling the grounds. He walked right past Victor Von Doom's grave, half expecting his flash light to go out. But it didn't. He was relieved and walked away. When he was on the other end of the graveyard, a glow came from Victor's grave.

**AN: The end. I know it's short. But it works this way. **


End file.
